


Lockdown

by Bicoco



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Sexting, Smut, Vaginal Sex, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bicoco/pseuds/Bicoco
Summary: Magnum and Higgins are trapped together at Robin's Nest during lockdown. Whatever could they do to keep themselves occupied?
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 36
Kudos: 108





	Lockdown

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> We're in the middle of our second lockdown in France and it's getting kinda hard to stay at home, because I don't live in Robin's Nest and I don't have good looking Magnum to keep me occupied...
> 
> So, the next best thing was to imagine how those two would cope during lockdown...
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy
> 
> In the meantime, stay safe.
> 
> I don't own the characters.

Juliet turned the page of her book; one she had read so many times she almost knew it by heart, and read the words in front of her eyes avidly. 

She was treating herself with the reading of her favorite book - _Pride and Prejudice_ \- while propped up against the headboard of her bed because she needed to cheer up during this trying time. Nothing made her feel better than diving into the love story of Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Darcy.

The whole island was in lockdown because of Covid 19 and unfortunately she was forced to share her isolation with none other than her partner, Thomas Magnum.

However, they were lucky enough to spend their lockdown at Robin's Nest, where there were plenty of outside grounds to never run into each other during the day, therefore she managed to keep her distance with him, doing yoga while he went kayaking, running with the lads when he was taking a nap in the hammock. At night, while Juliet always managed to keep herself occupied, Magnum seemed to have some difficulties finding some activities and always came over to bug her. At first, she humored him and they spent several evenings watching movies, playing cards or playing pool. She even tried to teach him how to play chess but he didn't have the patience for it. It was almost as if she was dealing with a child and she was this close to whipping up a weekly schedule for all his activities. 

She wished Kumu would have stayed with them, at least she could have helped her keep Magnum occupied, but when the lockdown had been announced she went to Molokai Island to help her cousin take care of her home and family. 

It had only been two weeks of the two of them stranded at Robin's Nest, but Juliet felt like it had been two months. Tonight, he wanted to watch another movie with her, but she had been craving some alone time so she declined his offer and went to take a long, fragrant bubble bath; letting the hot water soothe her tired muscles after a rather athletic day. 

Now, she was in her favorite silky nightgown and immersed in the Victorian Era when gentlemen declared their love in beautiful, romantic, letters and grand gestures. 

A chime from her phone startled her and she saw a text from Magnum appearing on her screen. 

_"Whatcha doing?"_

'Unlike now,' she thought as she rolled her eyes. 

Not that Magnum was declaring anything to her at all. Even if they had been getting closer since the aborted marriage situation, they were partners and friends first and it suited her just fine. Magnum was a far cry from Mr. Darcy. 

She grabbed her phone and answered him. 

_"Reading."_

His response came instantly. 

_"I'm bored." *crying emoji*_

_"Why am I not surprised?" *rolling eyes emoji*_

_"You could have been nice and spent the evening with me."_

_"Oh, so I'm only here for your own amusement Magnum, is that it?"_

_"It's not like that_ _! You know I enjoy your company. Who's gonna criticize the inconsistencies of every action movie I watch if you're not there?" *laughing emoji*_

_"I'm sure you can watch an action movie by yourself. I'm not in the mood for Vin Diesel or Jason Statham."_

_"We could do something else. Poker?"_

She chuckled, he really was desperate for companionship tonight. 

_"You have no money."_

_"We could play strip poker." *emoji with a smirk*_

_"No way! I know how it would end: with you naked and crying. And I don't want to deal with your crying tonight."_

_"But my nakedness…" *winky emoji*_

_"I'm not even going to_ _respond to that."_

However, she couldn't stop her brain from thinking about it: Magnum naked... and maybe she would be naked also…. 

'No, no let's not think about that,' she chided herself.

It was the cabin fever talking. She and Magnum had only seen each other for the past two weeks and her mind was playing tricks on her. 

Another chime broke her out of her reverie. 

_"What are you wearing?" *emoji with a smirk*_

_"Are you seriously asking me that?"_

Was he initiating sexting? And if he were, would she be willing to pursue it? 

_"Just humor me." *teary emoji*_

_"Why, Mr. Magnum, I'm wearing nothing at all of course."_

_"Are you serious??"_

_"Of course not! I just answered what you obviously wanted to hear." *rolling eyes emoji*_

_« You’re so mean. I was just making conversation. No need to be sarcastic. »_

_« You were not making conversation! You are just bored and trying to push my buttons for your own entertainment. »_

_« Maybe I just wanted to know what you were wearing. Are you in bed? »_

_"Yes, I'm in bed so I'm in my pajamas."_

_"What kind of pajamas?"_

He _was_ trying to lead them towards sexting, and the thought of Magnum lying on his bed almost naked and thinking about her and her state of undress was suddenly making her tingly all over her body. 

She was also curious to see where this would end. 

_"Nightgown."_

_"What kind?"_

_"Silk."_

_"Color?"_

_"Black."_

She was starting to enjoy herself, releasing one tiny piece of information at a time, like water drops; to fuel his imagination. Her own mind was also demanding some visual aid though. 

_"What about you?"_

_"Blue boxer shorts."_

_"And?"_

_"That's it."_

_"Are you in bed?"_

_"I am now since you declined my invitation to play strip poker."_

_"And yet, you managed to get naked on your own."_

_"I'm not naked… Yet." *emoji with a smirk*_

Juliet's cheeks flushed at the image of him undressing while he was thinking about her, sending her messages. Maybe he would touch himself while imagining it was her doing it. 

She was surprised when she felt butterflies swarm in her lower belly as if the thought of sexting with a half-naked Thomas Magnum was turning her on. 

_"I guess the night is still young."_

_"It depends on how certain events will_ _play out. Are you OK with this?"_

Higgins smiled. Thomas Magnum may not be Mr. Darcy, but it didn't mean he wasn't a gentleman himself. 

_"I guess I am, I'm just new to this. You may have to guide me."_

_"That's not an issue, Higgy. I have to be sure you're on board though."_

_"I am." *smiley emoji*_

_"That's good because now I can tell you how fucking hot you looked today."_

Juliet's eyes widened when she read his reply, both at the message and the explative. 

_"What? When?"_

_"_ _On the beach today the rash guard opened till I could almost see your breasts and those tiny bikini bottoms left little to the imagination."_

Oh, right. She had been swimming in the ocean that afternoon and when she came out of the water, she had noticed he had looked at her funny. She had thought he had probably been mocking her as usual but he had apparently enjoyed the view. 

_« You’ve seen me in a bikini plenty of times before. » *rolling eyes emoji*_

_« And I’ve adored each and every one of them, believe me. Your ass looks amazing. » *heart eye emoji*_

_« Thanks, I guess. »_

She was feeling a bit awkward reading about what Magnum thought of her ass, not that she didn’t feel appreciative of the compliment, but she felt as though maybe she should pay him one in return. She couldn't deny the fact that he was a recurring actor in her fantasies whenever she felt the need to bring herself to climax. 

_« You have a very nice chest. »_

God, what was wrong with her? That was so lame; how could he be turned on by something so cheesy?

_« You like my chest, huh? What would you like to do with it? »_

She smiled, appreciating the help he offered with his questions.

_« I would like to run my hands all over it, see if your skin is as soft as it looks. »_

_« Hmmm, your hands feel so good on me. I wish I could lower the zipper of your rash guard until I_ _could see the soft swell of your breasts and uncover the wide expanse of creamy skin between them that I want to pepper with kisses. »_

Her breath hitched as she grazed the area he mentioned with her fingers and sensed how sensitive her skin had become.

_« Please do. Kiss the skin between my breasts as I trail my fingers into your hair to hold you to me. »_

_"I_ _am, and you taste salty like the ocean also like yourself, sweet and flowery. I’ll run my hands down your back until I reach your sweet little butt and grip it tightly to press your center against mine."_

Juliet swallowed her saliva, wishing she could go back in time to this afternoon so she could make this scenario come true. She could feel her nipples harden as wetness rushed out of her despite the fact that he hadn't even touched her. Worse, they were both even wearing clothes in their little fantasy, but it felt so real; like she was actually feeling his skin against hers. 

_"I_ _’m moaning as I sense your desire against me."_

Wait, maybe she was going too fast. 

_"Are you getting hard?"_

She felt so stupid asking him that; she was glad he couldn't actually see her as she blushed when she texted him the very forward question. 

_"Oh yeah, babe. I'm getting hard just thinking about you,_ _it doesn’t matter if you’re in a bikini or a nightgown because you're so sexy."_

_"What do you want to do to me?"_

She was curious because he seemed to have thought about it before tonight. 

_"Everything. I want to touch you, kiss you and lick you everywhere until you scream my name."_

She clenched her thighs together, desperate to alleviate the tension building between her legs. Apparently, they had left the beach for a more present setting. 

_"I want to kiss you so much. Your lips are so full and soft-looking; I want to check if they taste as good as they look."_

_"Fuck, Higgy. I want you so much right now."_

_"Are you touching yourself?"_

She didn't know why she found that image of him-- so turned on by her that he couldn't help but touch himself--so erotic, but she actually did. 

_"I'm not touching myself yet, you didn't tell me t_ _hat I could. Do you want me to?"_

_"No, not yet. It's too soon."_

_"You're killing me here. Are your nipples hard?"_

_"They are."_

_"I want you to flick your fingers lightly across them."_

Juliet did what he told her and she moaned softly at how good it felt, sensations flowing downwards; straight to her clit. 

_"How does it feel?"_

She hadn't responded for a full minute; too lost in her own mind imagining Magnum's fingers instead of her own. 

_"Amazing. I wish you were the one doing it though."_

_"Me too, babe, but I'm not sure you're ready for that yet."_

_"I am! I'm so wet already!"_

_"That's really good to know but that wasn't what I meant. Tell me more, what would I do to you if I was_ _there?"_

Juliet closed her eyes and slid down her pillows until she was almost lying down before opening them again to type her response. 

_"You would cover my body with your_ _s and I would wrap my legs around your waist so you would stay right where I want you. Your mouth would be occupied mapping out my skin from my ear to my collarbone."_

_"I'm sure you taste amazing. You always smell so nice I want to bury my nose behind your ear and breathe in your sweet scent."_

_"I would push on my heels so my wet panties would rub against your erection through your boxers."_

_"I would swallow your moans with my mouth and push my hips into yours so we could both enjoy that sweet friction."_

Higgins groaned on her bed, desperate to bring her fingers to her folds to apply the sweet friction he was talking about. 

_"Magnum, I want you to touch me so badly!"_

_"I can't take it anymore! I'm coming!"_

_"What, already?!?"_

Juliet sat up again, her stomach dropping slightly in dismay at the thought of him reaching orgasm without her. 

_"No! I'm coming_ _over!"_

Her heart beat wildly when her brain realized he would be here with her, in the flesh, in a few minutes. She was afraid this meeting face to face would change things between them forever but the craving she felt in her heart, her belly, and center was screaming at her to go with the flow and let herself be with her partner. 

She wanted him so much right now she wasn't going to let her doubts get in the way of her desire. She was tired of being the reasonable one. 

She heard him running up the stairs and smiled. Nothing would change between them, Magnum would still be Magnum; a man-child who drove her crazy. Maybe now his driving her crazy would be a lot more pleasurable for her though. 

He barged in her room suddenly and she stood on her knees on the bed. She observed him as he pushed the door closed behind him and noticed how fast his naked chest was heaving. He was only wearing his tented blue boxers and she would have laughed at the situation if she wasn't as turned on as she currently was. 

They watched each other for maybe twenty seconds before he closed the distance between them quickly as he climbed on the bed to join her and fused his lips to hers. 

She moaned loudly at the contact as they stood on their knees, embraced as tightly as they physically could and she could finally say that his lips tasted as delicious as they looked. She opened her mouth so he could slip his tongue in and play with hers. 

She vaguely heard him throw something on her nightstand and her eyes opened in curiosity. 

"You brought your own condom?" 

He watched her sheepishly. 

"Well, I didn't know if you had protection here." 

She smiled at him to show him she appreciated his initiative. 

"And you only brought one?" She teased him. 

He groaned. 

"Oh you’re so naughty, Higgy!" 

He kissed her some more before he laid her down on the mattress and covered her body with his own. Juliet reveled in the sensation of his whole weight pinning her to the bed.

After a few minutes of making out, he sat up between her legs and pushed the hem of her nightgown up, revealing her frilly red panties. He raised his eyebrows at her. 

"What? I wasn't planning on anyone seeing my panties tonight," she told him to defend her choice of underwear. 

"They're very cute! Who did you wear them for?" 

He trailed his fingers up her thighs, eliciting goosebumps all over her skin. 

"Mr. Darcy." 

He looked at her as if he didn't understand the reference so she showed him the abandoned book on the other side of the bed. 

"Am I supposed to feel threatened here?" 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back on top of her. 

"He used to be the man of my dreams for many years."

She caressed his cheek and when she met his gentle eyes something warm bloomed inside her chest. 

"Until I met one Thomas Magnum," she whispered. 

The blinding smile he addressed her with was enough to assuage the last of her doubts about this man. 

He dove back to her mouth while she ran her hands across his muscular shoulders, glad to find out his skin was as smooth as she imagined it to be. 

She was getting restless; all this teasing over the phone made her impatient to be joined with him. However, Magnum had other plans as he trailed his lips down her neck and ran his tongue along the grooves and hollows of her collarbone. 

She panted towards the ceiling as she gripped his hair tightly, trying to keep him against her as much as possible. 

"Please, Magnum." 

He slid lower and wrapped his lips around one of her still covered nipples, making her back arch to push her breasts further into his mouth. He gave the same treatment to her other breast before she just couldn't take it anymore. 

"Off, take them off," she panted as she pushed his boxers down as far as she could with him pinning her to the mattress. 

He managed to get rid of his underwear without leaving her body but had to sit up to remove her panties. While he was busy with the scarlet fabric she took the opportunity to slip her nightgown off of her, leaving her totally bare to his gaze. 

"You're so gorgeous. The reality is even better than my fantasies," he breathed. 

"You've fantasized about me?" She asked as she lay back down on the sheets. 

"How could I not? I've wanted this with you for so long." 

« Me too, » she told him and realized she wasn’t lying. She had wanted him for almost as long as she had known him. « And now, I can't wait anymore, I want you inside of me, Magnum. »

"Right away, Ma'am." 

He turned towards her nightstand to grab the tinfoil package he left earlier but she stopped him. 

"I'm on the pill and I don't want anything between us." 

"Are you sure?" 

She nodded. 

He settled back on top of her and she welcomed him between her thighs. He kissed her sweetly as he trailed his fingers through her curls. If she had any lingering doubts about his intentions towards her, they would disappear instantly with the way he was looking at her.

« Ready? »

She nodded and ran the arch of her foot along his thigh until she could wrap her leg around him. He aligned his cock with her entrance and slowly pushed until he was buried all the way inside of her.

They both had their breath taken away as their eyes met, overwhelmed by the sensations of their bodies becoming one. 

"You're so wet," he whispered in awe. 

"Told you I was ready for you." 

"Well, I wasn't," he joked as he spread his knees slightly before withdrawing slightly from her and driving back into her heat again. "You feel so good." 

She dug her nails into the skin of his shoulders and closed her eyes as she let herself get carried away by the slow and sure rhythm he was setting. 

He nibbled her chin, jaw and the soft skin of her neck as she panted, showing him all the pleasure she was getting from his precise moves. He sped up his thrusts and bit the skin of her shoulder. 

"Oh, yes!" She moaned. 

« Are you close? » He asked in a tight voice and she could tell he was holding himself back for her.

Her body wanted to come so badly but her mind wouldn’t let go. She needed to feel him lose control before she could do the same. 

« Let go, Magnum. I’ll follow you, » she told him and she hoped that she would.

She wrapped her legs higher around his waist and used the leverage to push her hips in rhythm with his as she squeezed his member every time she welcomed him inside of her. She could pinpoint the exact moment he snapped and couldn’t delay his release anymore.

He slid his hands under her ass and held her still against him as he pounded into her again and again until he came deep inside of her.

The combination of his powerful spurts against her sensitive walls and the way he shouted her name into her ear finally pushed her over the edge and she came around him.

Eyes shut, mouth open--her whole body clenched as she let out a wail when her orgasm finally took hold of her.

His body finally slumped on her and she wrapped her arms tightly around him as her legs loosened around his waist. His face was buried in her neck and he pressed a wet kiss behind her ear as they tried to regain their senses. 

After a while he lifted his head and supported his weight on his forearms to look at her. They both grinned at each other before indulging in several lazy kisses. The moment was so soft it was perfect until he rolled off of her to lay next to her. 

He wriggled on the bed when something troubled him. He reached underneath his back and pulled out her copy of _Pride and Prejudice_. 

"You're not too disappointed I ruined your original plans?" he asked her as he put her book on her nightstand, next to the still-wrapped condom. 

She was still having trouble breathing normally but she chuckled anyway. 

"I think I'll get over the disappointment."

"Who cares about your Mr. Darcy anyway? He's probably way too uptight to do the things we just did. " 

"And I can't wait to do more of them." 

"Well I guess we’ve found another occupation for this lockdown," he chuckled. 

"You mean like a dirty bingo where we can christen all the rooms of this estate?" 

His eyes widened. 

"I wasn't, but that's an excellent idea. Don't forget about all the fun we could have outside though." 

"Of course not! It will be the best lockdown ever," she declared. 

She rolled on her side to kiss him softly. 

"Maybe we could start by trying out the shower?" She suggested. 

"It's like you're reading my mind." 

"Your dirty mind?" 

"You're the one who's driving it to dirtiness, with that gorgeous body of yours," he told her as he squeezed her butt cheeks and pulled her on top of him like she weighed nothing. 

She grinned at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and let her legs fall on either side of him. His eyes lightened up and he threw a tremendous smile at her. 

"What?" she asked self-consciously. 

"Nothing, I just love to see you smile." 

"And if we play dirty bingo there'll be a lot more smiling." 

"I can't wait," he told her as he trailed his fingers lightly us and down her back. 

"Oh, but we don't have to wait," she said as she pushed her pelvis against him, nestling his dormant penis between her folds. 

He groaned but pushed his hips up against hers to accompany her movements. 

"Who would have thought Juliet Higgins would be the naughtiest girl of all?" He chuckled before seizing her lips between his. 

Juliet smiled against him, the need for him was again making itself known in her lower belly. 

Who needed Mr. Darcy in the streets when you could have Thomas Magnum between the sheets? 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I managed to write the texting and the emojis... It wasn't easy ^^
> 
> I would love to hear what you thought


End file.
